


Is That Really All You Want?

by dongsaengofdarkness



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Homin - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongsaengofdarkness/pseuds/dongsaengofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That Really All You Want?

“I-it hurts min.” Yunho sat on the edge of the hotel bed, wincing while Changmin examined the twisted foot. The leader pretended to be strong and hide his pain in front of everyone else, but it was Changmin that he allowed to see his weak side. And although Yunho was the older one and the one that should be taking care of the younger, in most cases it was Changmin looking after him and wiping away his tears.

“You're not Superman hyung. And although they call us the rising gods of the east, remember that you are human and that you should be careful.” He knew his hyung liked pushing his body to the limits and challenging himself, but Changmin couldn't help but worry.

Yunho pouted a bit. “But I am pretty strong and durable.” Changmin moved Yunho’s foot to the side and gave a half smile when the older man bit his lip.

“Now I’m not sure if it was a good idea for me to move out. It seems like you need someone to keep an eye on you at all times.” Changmin opened the first aid kit and applied the compression wrap around the sprained foot. Yunho’s feet were bruised. His body scarred. Proof of what he had gone through to be where he was at that moment. 

“You can always come back you know.” Yunho spoke in a soft voice. “I’ll try to be tidier.”

Changmin sighed. “I need my space hyung. You know me. I need time to be alone. Time to reflect and think.”

“To practice meditation?” Yunho teased.

Changmin sat on the bed next to Yunho, still keeping space between them and placed his hands on his knees. “There are some things I want to keep to myself.”

“Changminnie. You can tell me anything. You know that.” Yunho placed his hand on the younger’s shoulder, only to have it immediately brushed off. Changmin was friendly with Kyuhyun and Minho, but still hesitant with skin ship when it came to him. 

‘When he says that nickname..’ “I can’t tell you.”

They had been together for so long, but there were still times that Yunho couldn’t figure out what was going on in the other’s head. Changmin was good at keeping secrets. He was good at hiding things when he needed to. Yunho would be able to tell when something was up, but he wouldn’t know what it was unless the other told him. “Okay.” He decided not to press into it.

“Living on your own you’ll learn something and be less of a burden to your wife.”

“Are you saying you left because I’m a burden Minnie?” Yunho felt hurt. He figured that was the reason, but he didn’t want to believe it until it was confirmed.

“No. No. That’s not it!” Changmin’s eyes widened and he waved a hand.

Everything started flooding back. Yunho began wondering why Changmin even decided to stay with him in the first place as a band member. So he had tolerated it only because of business reasons. The younger could breathe and be free once they were done with their activities. When he was alone or with his friends. Without his clumsy hyung to look after. When they were all five Yunho was the leader taking care of everyone, but now Changmin had grown up. He had become more mature and their roles had reversed. “In that case I’m glad you moved out. It’s annoying having to deal with your constant nagging. I’m older than you.”

‘I only do that because I worry about you idiot. Even though I’m picky about certain things I thought you would be used to it by now.’ Changmin wrapped his hand around Yunho’s foot and turned it sharply to one side.

“I-it hurts. Why are you? Why are you hurting me?” Yunho whimpered. “Let go.” It confused him that Changmin was acting this way.

Changmin let go. “Because you don’t understand do you?”

“Understand what?” Yunho held his foot close and rubbed it.

“Like you said. A man should be able to take care of himself. One reason why I left is so you could grow a bit. Give you space to have a woman over. Something that you would have been uncomfortable with doing with me around.” Changmin lied.

“Changmin. I think you need to tell me what you’re keeping to yourself.” Yunho placed his hands on Changmin’s shoulders and turned him towards himself.

“It’s hard to control myself all the time.” Changmin muttered, refusing to look the other in the eye.

“Control? Control what?” Yunho tilted his head to one side.

“I’m attracted to you hyung.” Changmin looked up, his expression serious.

“Of course you are.” Yunho grinned. “We’re both considered looking, right? Haha.”

“Sexually.” Changmin watched as the smile disappeared from the other’s face.

“Oh.” Yunho paused for a moment. “I um.. I really suppose we have been spending too much time together. So your hormones are acting up.”

“You know that’s not it.” Changmin growled which caused Yunho to shiver.

“People go gay in the military. So something similar can happen in boy groups. That’s why Donghae and Hyukjae are always at it. Friends with benefits. You want that with me?” Yunho wasn’t sure how he should feel. It was Changmin. He was comfortable with Changmin. He found the man attractive, but he never thought about him in that way. Yunho was the type of man that wanted to marry someone and have a family. That couldn’t happen with a man. Yet Changmin just wasn’t any man. And it would just be sex, right?

“Are you making an offer to me Jung?” Changmin leaned in and whispered in the other’s ear.

“It’s not right Changmin.” Yunho tried to hold back a blush. “I don’t like men.” He used Changmin’s line against him. It was too risky. There was too much potential in screwing things up. Yunho knew he was like an open book. The fans would be quick to notice something was off even if he tried to act normal with Changmin on stage.

“But it sounded a lot like an offer.” Changmin continued, noticing that Yunho was making no move to push him away and pressed his lips to the man’s jaw line. “It’s just sex. We’ll help each other get off. I won’t touch your ass.”

Yunho let out a small moan as Changmin bit and sucked at the spot below his ear and subconsciously tilted his head to give Changmin better access. “O-okay.” The words had already left his mouth before he mentally realized what he had just said. “I-I mean-”

“Shush.” Changmin brought a finger to Yunho’s lips. “Don’t think too much and just listen to your body.”

“I didn’t realize I was this desperate. It really has been too long.” He always gave in to the younger.

“And we’ll fix that.” Changmin cupped Yunho’s cheeks in his hands. “No intimacy involved. Just fulfilling each other’s needs.” That line caused Yunho to freeze.

Yunho gazed into the other’s deep brown doe like eyes. “Is that. Is that really all you want?”

“Yes.”

“That’s not what I see.” Yunho interpreted the gentle gaze. That wasn’t a look of lust.

“Do you want it to be something else?” Changmin questioned.

“I know you’re smart Changmin and that I’m a bit dense at times, but the eyes show the truth.”

“What do you see?” Changmin leaned in a bit closer.

“I see what you want. And that’s what I want.”

“Say it hyung.” He prompted.

“I like you Changmin. Not as a brother or a band member. But I like you.”

Before Yunho could say anything else he sealed the other man’s lips with a kiss.

“I like you too.”


End file.
